Taste of Redvines
by sykesexual
Summary: Nick si era sempre chiesto che sapore avessero le labbra di Jeff. Jeff era da sempre innamorato del suo amico Nick, ma credeva che i suoi sentimenti non fossero contraccambiati. Entrambi scopriranno ciò che volevano sapere grazie a dei bastoncini dolci. Si, parlo proprio delle Redvines.


Allora, tanto per cominciare, ringrazio Pookie_18 per l'immenso aiuto che mi ha dato per scrivere questa 'cosa'. Poi ci tengo a rigraziare quelli che hanno cliccato questa storia, perchè significa che non sono l'unica ad amare la Niff *-*  
Ultima cosa: ho messo OOC perchè putroppo non si sa niente di Jeff e Nick apparte che sanno contare fino a sei (su Riker, però avrei seri dubbi xD)

Attenzione: alti livelli di sclero su Riker e Curt (soprattutto sul primo xD) e idiozia.  
Beh, detto questo vi lascio alla storia, e Merry Niffmas a tutti! :)

Disclaimer (si scrive così?): non mi appertengono nè Jeff e Nick, nè Riker e Curt (putroppo ç_ç) nè Glee, che appartiene a RM e alla FOX.

Enjoy!

"Redvines!" esultò Nick fiondandosi nella sua stanza.  
Dio, aveva proprio bisogno di un po' di zuccheri dopo quella giornata così amara. La professoressa di francese aveva fatto un test a sorpresa, il professore di chimica li aveva portati in laboratorio dove metà degli studenti avevano messo a rischio la loro vita e quella di tutto l'istituto, il preside aveva scoperto il loro contrabbando di alcool nella scuola e, come se non bastasse, Blaine lo aveva inseguito per tutta la scuola scongiurandogli di dargli qualche Redvines. E lui ovviamente aveva detto di no. Ovvio.  
Prese la scatola dal nascondiglio- nel cassetto dei calzini, che posto originale...- pregustando il sapore di quei deliziosi bastoncini rossi.  
Ma quando aprì la scatola gli venne un colpo: delle Redvines nessuna traccia. La scatola era vuota.  
"Ma.. ma..." Nick era shockato. Ma come era possibile? Nessuno conosceva quel nascondiglio tranne lui e... Jeff. Oh, l'avrebbe pagata cara. Nessuno doveva toccare le sue Redvines senza il suo permesso.  
"JEFF!" disse quasi ringhiando, stritolando la scatola. Non era uno bello spettacolo da vedere, davvero.  
Il biondo uscì dal bagno, ancora bagnato, con indosso solo dei boxer neri.  
"Nicky, che succede?" chiese poi preoccupato.  
Nick non sapeva più cosa rispondere. Si stava trattenendo dal sbavare davanti al suo amico, perché Santo Panino, era davvero sexy.  
Questa non era certo la prima volta che vedeva il suo amico così, ma era da qualche mese che aveva cominciato a vederlo con occhi diversi.  
Infatti aveva capito che le farfalle allo stomaco, il latte alle ginocchia e i sorrisi da ebete che aveva quando si trovava con lui non erano segno di una grande amicizia, ma di qualcosa di più. Ne era innamorato, e nonostante avesse fatto fatica ad accettarlo all'inizio, oramai ne era più che consapevole.  
E con altrettanta fatica cercava di non far capire niente all'amico, perché se lo avesse rifiutato non solo ci sarebbe stato malissimo, ma avrebbe perso anche il suo migliore amico, l'unica cosa buona che aveva a questo mondo.  
Soprattutto in situazioni come queste gli era molto difficile… Insomma, era praticamente nudo di fronte a lui, e bagnato per giunta! Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto essere una di quelle goccioline che stavano scorrendo sul suo fisico scolpito, sulla sua pelle abbronzata, sul suo collo, sulle sue labbra così invitanti… Dio, non poteva asciugarsi? Perché doveva rendere tutto così difficile?!  
"Non posso farcela…" disse Nick, piagnucolando.  
"A fare cosa?" chiese Jeff con il viso ad un palmo dal suo, esibendo una delle espressioni più buffe che avesse mai visto.  
Nick saltò per lo spavento, ma senza allontanarsi, facendo scoppiare a ridere l'amico.  
I loro volti erano così vicini che era riuscito a distinguere delle sfumature dorate negli occhi verdi di Jeff.  
Erano così vicini che l'unica cosa che riusciva a sentire era il suo profumo, quel profumo che ogni volta gli faceva perdere la testa.  
Nick spostò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, quelle bellissime labbra di cui voleva scoprire il sapore e che avrebbe baciato per ore.  
Poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle e i battiti del suo cuore.  
Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato; c'erano solo lui e Jeff, i loro respiri caldi, i loro battiti accellerati e i loro sentimenti confusi.  
La stanza era piombata nel silenzio più assoluto, l'aria era diventata improvvisamente irrespirabile, ma a Jeff e Nick non sembrava importare.  
Poteva anche finire in mondo in quel esatto momento, loro non se sarebbero accorti, era come se fossero isolati dal resto del mondo.  
"Seriamente, Nick, che succede?In genere non riesci a stare zitto per più di dieci secondi!" disse poi Jeff, interrompendo quel silenzio, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Nick decise di dare ascolto al suo cuore, per una volta, e cominciò a dire a Jeff tutto quello che provava. Tanto alla fine si sarebbe tradito lo stesso, quindi tanto valeva rischiare adesso, no?  
"Succede che mi piaci, Jeff. Che quella che all'inizio era una grande amicizia si è trasformato in qualcosa di più profondo. E nonostante abbia fatto fatica ad accettarlo alla fine ho capito che le farfalle allo stomaco che provavo nell'averti vicino o semplicemente nel sentire il tuo profumo non erano causate alla fame, ma perché mi piaci. Mi sono innamorato del tuo sorriso, dei tuoi occhi, della tua voce, del tuo profumo, del tuo carattere, di ogni singola cosa e il solo pensiero di dirtelo mi terrorizzava a morte, perché se avessi perso la nostra amicizia, se avessi perso_te_ avrei perso tutto ciò per cui vivo. Ti capisco se non vorrai vedermi mai più, basta che me lo dici e io sparirò dalla tua vita per sempre, ma non potevo più tacerlo perché quando una persona prova qualcosa di così grande, di così forte, è impossibile nasconderlo. Anche se tu non provi lo stesso per me io potrò sempre dire di averci provato perché non si può nascondere i propri sentimenti alla persona che si ama." Nick fece per andarsene ma Jeff lo prese per un braccio costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui.  
Jeff aveva le guance rigate dalle lacrime. Non poteva credere a ciò che l'amico aveva appena detto. Si era accorto che Nick non era più lo stesso da qualche tempo, era più imbarazzato, sembrava aver paura dell'intimità che c'era sempre stata fra loro. Aveva passato pomeriggi interi a guardarsi allo specchio cercando di capire cosa non andasse bene in lui. Ma ora era tutto chiaro, finalmente la realtà era venuta a galla.  
Nick era innamorato di lui.

_Nick era innamorato di lui. _

Non poteva crederci.  
"Jeff, ti prego, dì qualcosa…" Era piombato di nuovo il silenzio nella loro stanza e il tempo sembrava essersi fermato di nuovo.  
Nick continuava a guardare l'amico, in attesa di un segnale, anche il più piccolo, che lo convincesse a restare. Perché lui voleva restare più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ma non poteva sapendo che la loro amicizia non era più la stessa. Jeff era ancora sconvolto dalla notizia e, dopo aver chiarito tutto ciò che provava a se stesso, si decise a parlare.  
"Anche io ti amo, Nick, ma ho sempre avuto paura di dirtelo perché pensavo che non provassi la stessa cosa per me-" prima che potesse aggiungere qualcos'altro le labbra di Nick erano già sulle sue.  
Istintivamente, Jeff cinse i fianchi del moro per avvicinarlo più a sé, e Nick gli gettò le braccia al collo.  
Entrambi sorrisero nel bacio e si guardarono negli occhi, senza però interrompere quel contatto. Quel contatto che avevano desiderato da tanto tempo, di cui avevano bisogno più dell'aria e che non sembravano intenzionati ad interrompere. Quel contatto fatto d'amore, di passione e di desiderio che stava sconvolgendo entrambi i ragazzi.  
Nick aveva le farfalle allo stomaco: Dio, le labbra di Jeff avevano un sapore così _buono, _così _dolce_, con quel restogusto di Redvines che lo faceva impazzire, che non avrebbe mai smesso di baciarlo.  
Non erano assolutamente come si aspettava.  
Erano decisamente meglio.  
Poteva sentire il petto caldo di Jeff sul suo, separati solo da una stupida camica leggera di cui ben presto si sarebbe liberato. Sentirlo così vicino lo stava facendo impazzire, cominciava a sentire stranamente caldo nonostante fosse il 23 dicembre e fuori nevicasse.  
"Ehi, Nick non è che per caso avresti una Red-" Blaine entrò nella stanza- senza bussare, ovviamente. Tanto valeva toglierle le porte,no?- "Oh, scusate ragazzi... ho interrotto qualcosa?"  
Jeff stava per rispondegli che si, aveva interrotto qualcosa e avrebbe fatto meglio ad andarsene subito se non voleva vedere tutto il suo gel sparire "misteriosamente" ma Nick lo precedette "Beh, veramente eravamo impegnati, comunque no, non ne ho più, Jeff le ha finite tutte" disse tranquillamente.  
"Ah, okay...ricordatevi che alle quattro ci sono le prove, cercate di non fare tardi!" disse il solista facendogli l'occhiolino- che poi, aspetta... cosa intendeva dire con quell'occhiolino? Lasciamo stare- e lasciando i due nuovamente soli.  
"Come facevi a sapere che le avevo finite io?" chiese Jeff sorridendo, cingendo di nuovo il moro per i fianchi.  
"Beh, le tue labbra sanno di Redvines- le guancie di Nick si tinsero leggermente di rosso, cosa che Jeff trovò adorabile- e poi eri l'unico a sapere dove le nascondo quindi..."  
"Ho capito" disse Jeff sorridendo ancora di più, se possibile.  
"Che ne dici di riprendere da dove siamo stati interrotti?" chiese Nick praticamente soffiando sulle sue labbra.  
"Dico che è la cosa più intelligente che tu abbia mai detto, e stai attento a non cecarmi col tuo naso, già sono ceco come una talpa, basta e avanza"  
"Poi sono io quello che parla troppo, eh? Dovrei offendermi per quello che hai appena detto, ma ti amo troppo ed mi è impossibile..." Nick annullò la distanza tra loro, riprendendo da dove erano stati interrotti.

Fine.

Non ci posso credere... Ce l'ho fatta! Yuppi! *saltella per la stanza*  
Se siete arrivati fin qui, grazie grazie grazie :D  
Lo so, lo so che con un Jeff solo in boxer vi sareste aspettati una ff rossa, ma io non sono capace a scirverle, sarebbe stato solo...imbarazzante. Quindi, mi dispiace aver deluso la parte perversa che c'è in voi (lo dico perchè c'è anche in me, ma la mia parte pinguina ha sempre la meglio quando scrivo...)  
Ci tengo a ringraziare un pò di gente:  
Pookie_18: grazie a te questa ff è stata pubblicata, sappilo Giulia e Gioia: beh, non so se avete EFP, ma le nostre discussioni su RikerTalpa hanno contribuito molto alla storia, grazie :)  
Farah: anche se non lo leggerai mai... cioè,magari lo leggi ma non sa quanto tu possa capire... comunque ringrazio anche te, perchè se non avessi letto tutte le tue Niff non avrei avuto mai il coraggio necessario per scriverne una mia. Chissà, magari la tradurrò in inglese prima o poi!

E poi ringrazio voi che avete letto, perchè assecondate la mia pazzia e la mia deficienza leggendo ciò che scrivo, GRAZIE 3

A presto,  
Sere

PS: magari una piccola recensioncina lasciatemela, lo so che volete insultarmi, quindi fatevi avanti! :D


End file.
